Back In Time
by AnetKa74
Summary: Hermiona, Harry, Draco a Ginny jsou Brumbálem posláni do doby Toma Raddlea jejich úkolem je zařídit, aby se nestal Voldemortem.Podaří se jim to? A co když zjistí že je Tom velice půvabný kluk? Tom / Hermione / Draco
1. Chapter 1

Bylo krásně jako v létě, přestože byl podzim a toho využila i trojice přátel, posedávajících u stromu na louce.

„Letos bude boží rok," radoval se zrzek.

„To je pravda máme spoustu volného času," přitakal Harry.

„To proto že se budeme muset víc učit," zvýšila hlas dívka s neposednými hnědými vlasy.

Patřila mezi nejchytřejší v ročníku.Ráda si četla a učila se.I kluci z Bradavic si začali všímat že se přes léto změ í vždy neposedné vlasy byly stálé dlouhé, ale né střapaté jako í se proměnily v dlouhé a jemné vlnky.I její postava nebyla tak dětská jako do nedávná.Měla větší prsa a krásné boky.Z Hermiony Grangerové se stávala sexy ženská.Jediný kdo si toho nevšímal byli její dva kamarádi.

„Hermiono, proč nám to musíš připomínat," rozčiloval se Ron, Harry se jen usmíval.

Kamarádka se zamračila: „To proto, že vás mám ráda kluci."

Harry s Ronem se usmáli a objali se, dnešek patřil ke dnům na který se bude dlouho a krásně vzpomínat.

Bohužel to co je moc hezký se nějak zkazit prostě musí.

„Tamhle jde Malfoy," ukázal Ron na přibližujícího se blonďáka.

„Ale to vypadá, že jde za námi," divila se Mia.

„Je to Malfoy, co od něj čekat, určitě nás jde vyprovokovat," mračil se Ron.

Tohle se Hermioně nezdálo.

„Ale přece by za námi nechodil jen aby nás provokoval," divila se.

Malfoy se přibližoval suverénně k nim.Šel po trávě a zastavil se až před nimi.

„Co tu chceš Malfoyi?" odplivl si Ron.

Malfoy se škodolibě usmál: „Od tebe naštěstí nic Weasley."

Ron už se chystal na Malfoye zaútočit, Hermiona s Harrym ho naštěstí chytli každý za jednu ruku, aby na něj nevyskočil.

„Vlastně Weasley, ty jsi jedinej od koho nic nechci," zasmál se blonďák.

Ron byl úplně rudý, Hermiona s Harrym ho však stále pevně drželi.

„Chce s námi mluvit Brumbál," řekl blonďák „a s tebou ne Weasley," dodal když spatřil Ronovo zvědavý výraz.

Ronův vzteklý obličej teď vystřídalo překvapení, Hermiona přemýšlela co by Brumbál mohl chtít a hlavně proč posílá Malfoye.

„Tak teda půjdeme ne?" Vzpamatoval se první Harry.

„Trefa Pottere," řekl Malfoy.

„Ale proč nemůžu jít s vámi?" nechápal Ron.

„Nevím Rone, za chvíli se zase sejdeme,ale teď jdeme s Harrym k Brumbálovi," řekla pevně, nechala tam Rona zmateně stát a následovali Malfoye zpět do hradu.

Po cestě potkávali spoustu studentských skupinek zabraných do své konverzace, zastavili až až před vstupem do ředitelovy pracovny, Malfoy s klidem řekl heslo „Čokoládové žabky" a už stoupali po schodech nahoru, Harry natáhl ruku ke dveřím, ale Malfoy ho odstrčil.

„Au," zaskučel Harry, ale Draco si ho nevšímal a zaklepal na dveře.

Ozvalo se „Dále" a Malfoy následován Harrym a Hermionou vešel dovnitř.

Pracovna se zdála být stejná jako vždy, až na jednu změ zemi ležely ěnili si nechápavé pohledy, než si konečně všimli Brumbála sedícího s milým úsměvem v křesle.

„Dobrý den, pane," pozdravili.

Brumbál se na ně usmál.„Vítejte, a posaďte se,"rukou ukázal na křesla naproti od něho, Hermiona a Harry se posadili a Malfoy zůstal stát, vyrušilo je zaklepání na dveře.

„Kdo to může být?" šeptal Harry Hermioně.

„Nevím, uvidíme," odvětila Kamarádka.

Ředitel v klidu řekl dále a do dveří vstoupila Ginny Weasleyová.

Mia pohlédla na Harryho a z jeho výrazu dokázala vyčíst, že je stejně zmatený jako ona.

„Dobrý den," pozdravila Ginny a zamířila blíže k a Ginny si vyměnili úsměvy.A Harry se postavil a stále s úsměvem pustil Ginny si sednout.

„Děkuju," usmála se Ginny a Harrymu zrudly tváře.

„Tak k tomu proč tady jste," řekl Brumbál a prohlídnul si je.

„Pane můžu se na něco zeptat?" skočil mu do proslovu Harry.

„Ale samozřejmě, ptej se," řekl klidně ředitel.

Harry nejistě pohledl na kufry ležící na zemi. „Čí jsou ty kufry?" vyklopil nakonec.

Brumbál se tvářil potěšeně, „To je právě to co jsem vám chtěl říct, ty kufry jsou vaše."

Všichni čtyři si vyměňovali překvapené pohledy.

„Naše?Copak mi někam jedeme?" řekla nejistě Hermiona.

Ředitel se usmál. „Ano pojedete 53 let do minulosti."

„Cože?" vyhrkli najednou všichni.

„A vaším úkolem bude zabránit Tomu Raddleovi, aby se stál Voldemortem," řekl Brumbál jako by říkal počasí.

„A kdy odjíždíme?" zajímala se Hermiona, která se vzpamatovala z nich nejvíc.

„Za pár minut," usmál se Brumbál.Všiml si, že se tváří překvapeně a pokračoval. „Pana Weasleyho jsem se rozhodl nevzít, protože víte, že neumí udržet tajemství a nejspíš by se nějak prořekl."

„Ano to samozřejmě víme," řekl Draco zlomyslně.Hermiona po něm vrhala nenávistný pohledy.

„A než na to zapomenu budeme vám muset změnit jména," mrknul na ně.

„Slečno Weasleyová," ukázal na Ginny, „Vy se budete jmenovat normálně Ginny, akorát příjmení vám změníme na že se budete jmenovat Ginny White."

„Vy pane Malfoyi," podíval se na Draca, „Vy se budete jmenovat Dereck se slečnou Weasleyovou budete dělat sourozence."

„To rozhodně ne, já se svého jména nevzdám a rozhodně nebudu dělat sourozence zrovna jí," odplivl si Malfoy.

„Budete muset, protože v té době tam studoval váš dědeček a to byste měl velké problémy." Poučil ho Ředitel, Malfoy asi souhlasil že má pravdu a proto mlčel a už raději nic neříkal, stejně by mu to neprošlo.

Brumbál stočil pohled na Harryho. „Vy se budete jmenovat Henry Smith," řekl chlapci, který se s tím zdál být smířený a pouze přikývl hlavou. „A slečna Grangerová, vám nebude potřeba měnit jméno, vy tam žádné předky mít nebudete."

„Tak a nyní si vezměte každý svůj kufr a lektvar," Brumbál ukázal na stůl kde ležely 4 lahvičky naplněné fialovým lektvarem. „A ten lektvar potom vypijete," pokračoval a přešel k Hermioně a dal jí do ruky papírek.

„Tento papír předáte mému minulému já, které bude vědět co dál. za ním půjdete jako první, jasné?"

Všichni hromadně přikývli a vzali si kufry a vypili lektvar, nechutnal dobře za chvíli se pracovna začala točit dokola a pak už jen padala tmou do neznáma.


	2. Chapter 2

Cítila, že dopadla na tvrdou zem, pomalu otevírala oči,ležela na jedné z Bradavických chodeb.Vše tu vypadalo úplně stejně.Kousek od ní leželi Harry, Ginny,Hermiona se ztěžka se postavila na nohy.Tělo jí po tom prudkém dopadu stále bolelo,ostatní se postavili také a šli směrem k ní.

„Teď musíme najít Brumbála,"navrhla a Harry s Ginny přikývli.

„Tomu se říká štěstí," řekla, když viděla jejich nechápavé pohledy, tak ukázala na druhý konec chodby.Šel tam muž co vypadal přesně jako Brumbál, akorát měl o něco kratší vlasy a trochu méně vrásek.I jeho vlasy neměly klasickou čistě bílou barvu.

„To je brumbál," zajásal Harry.

„Tak pojďte, ať nám neuteče,"zavelel Malfoy.Všichni se rozběhli a zastavili se až před překvapeným profesorem.

„Co tady děláte?" Zeptal se Brumbál a přeměřoval si je podezřívavým pohledem, byl podezřívavější než v budoucnosti.

„Potřebujeme s vámi mluvit o něčem důležitém," oznámila Hermiona.

Brumbál povytáhl obočí, „A o čem?"

Hermiona si až teď vzpomněla na papí áhla ho z kapsy a podala ho profesorovi do natažené ál začal očima jezdit po pergamenu, po přečtení si je ještě pořádně prohlížel.

„Pojďte prosím do mé pracovny," řekl po dlouhých úvahách, nic neříkali a šli chodbou za ní šli kolem ředitelny a šli po schodech nahoru.

„Ale pane, vaše pracovna není…au," řekl Malfoy, ale Hermiona do něj šťouchla.

„V téhle době ještě nebyl ředitel," š očividně začal přemýšlet až teď.Brumbál nejspíš nic neslyšel.

Došli až před kabinet, který v jejich době patřil profesorce McGonnalové.Profesor ho měl zařízený podobně jako čil jim ať si sednou a sám udělal totéž.

„Dáte si bonbon?" Zeptal se a vzal do ruky misku plnou bonbonů.Nyní už byl takový jakého ho znali v jejich době.Už nebyl tak podezřívavý a na očích měl svůj typický otcovský úsměv.

„Ne děkujeme," odmítl Harry.

Takže vy jste z budoucnosti?" Ujišťoval se.

„Ano to jsme," souhlasila Ginny.

„Takže všem ostatním studentům budete tvrdit, že jste dříve navštěvovali Školu magie v Americe? Ano, souhlasíte?" Zeptal se ředitel.

„Ano pane," souhlasil Malfoy.

„Jména už změněný máte, takže mi zbývá říct řediteli, že sem přestoupíte, snaad vás sem přijme," doufal profesor, „Počkejte chvíli tady za chvíli přijdu," řekl a opustil kabinet.

„Myslíte si že nás přijmou?" řekl Harry.

Hermiona se usmála. „Myslím že ano, když mu to jde oznámit Brumbál, tak určitě.Brumbál přece je chytrej a přesvědčivej."

„To je," souhlasila Ginny a vzala si z misky jeden oranžový bonbon. „Je docela dobrej," dodala.

Seděli ještě pár minut, kterých se jim zdálo jako celá věčnost, než opět přišel Brumbál s milým usměvem.

„Jste přijati," usmál se na ně.Hermiona, Harry, Draco a Ginny se na sebe nadšeně podívali a čekali co se bude dít dál.

„Ještě vás musíme zařadit do kolejí,"oznámil ještě profesor.Až teď si všimli že v ruce drží moudrý klobouk,umatlaný jako vždy.

„Tak pojďte, třeba vy," řekl a ukázal na se postavil a šel směrem k si na stoličku a dal si klobouk na hlavu.

„Zmijozel," řekl klobouk hned co se dotkl jeho se vrátil zpátky a čekali co bude dá ál ukázal na Ginny a ta si sedla na stoličku stejně jako předtím Draco.

„Hmmm…Si chytrá a odvážná," řekl klobouk, „Nebelvír,"vykřikl po chvíli,Ginny vypadala nadšeně.Vyskočila ze stoličky a šla zpět k nám.

„Takže dál, třeba slečna Grangerová?"Hermiona šla trochu vyklepaně ke stolič si dala na hlavu a čekala.

„Grangerová," zamyslel se Moudrý klobouk. „Si velice chytrá.Mrzimor to nebude.Ráda dáváš najevo svou modrost,Zmijozel taky ne,protože nemáš dobrý původ.Ať je to tedy Havraspár," řekl,Miu tohle nikdy nenapadlo.Věděla že by mohla jít do Havaspáru, ale myslela si že klobouk nakonec zvolí Nebelvír jako ě se spletla.I její přátelé byli poněkud překvapeni.

„Pojď ještě ty," ukázal Brumbál na Harryho,Harry si nasadil klobouk a čekal.

„Hmm… Máš velikou odvahu,je Nebelvír pro tebe to pravé?" ptal se klobouk sám sebe,Harry si to až teď uvědomil a začal řikat. „Ne, do Zmijozelu ne."Nejspíš ale bylo příliš pozdě.Klobouk právě vykřikl „Zmijozel!"

„Né" zakřičel,ale když si všiml Brumbálova pohledu tak řekl „Chtěl sem vlastně říct ano," zalhal.

Všichni ho překvapeně sledovali, Malfoy nemohl uvěřit, jak je tohle vůbec možné.Zrovna Potter a do Zmijozelu? Jak směšné.

„Tak za chvíli vás prefekt, který má teď službu dovede do vašich kolejí.Dal sem mu vědět, tak tu bude každou chvíli," usmál se Brumbál,Hermiona byla nešťastná z představy, že půjde do Havraspáru, kde vůbec nikoho nezná.Ale na druhou stranu chudák Harry je na tom mnohem hůř.Vždyť do Zmijozelu přece chodí i Voldemort,neboradši Tom Radle, pomyslela si Hermiona.A jak vlastně vypadá?Určitě bude nejhnusnější kluk z ročníku zasmála se,slyšeli zaklepání na dveře.

„Dále," řekl Brumbál klidně.Dovnitř vešel vysoký, pohledný kluk.Měl černé vlasy a modré krásné oči,byl velmi hezký.

„Dobrý den pane," řekl zdvořile.

„Dobrý den, Tome," odvětil mile Brumbál a otočil se zpět na ně.

„Toto je Tom Raddle, hlavní školní prefekt, on vás odvede na vaše koleje."představil ho Brumbál.Všichni čtyři po sobě vrhali znepokojené pohledy,až si všimli že Tom na ně hledí poněkud překvapeně.

„Tak běžte a dobrou noc," rozloučil se Brumbál a jim nezbývalo nic jiného než jít společně s Tomem.

„Dobrou noc, pane," usmál se Zmijozelský prefekt a už odcházel pryč.Měli co dělat aby mu stač ázeli chodbou, když na chvíli prudce zastavil, že do něj málem vrazili.

„Takže do jakých kolejí vás mám zavést?" zeptal se a Hermiona s Harrym po sobě vrhali stále vyděšené pohledy,Hermiona se nakonec odvážila promluvit.

„Do Zmijozelu,Havraspáru a Nebelvíru."Raddle pouze přikývl a pokračovali dál.

„A odkud jste sem vlastně přestoupili?" zajímal se.

„Z Americký magický školy," odpověděl Harry,Raddle neodpověděl a ještě přidal do kroku.Měli co dělat, aby mu stačili.Přece jenom měl o něco delší nohy než oni.Šli dolů ppo schodech až se octli dole ve sklepení.Raddle jim sdělil heslo a Harry s Dracem se od nich odpojili.

Hermiona s Ginny teď byly trochu znepokojenější a pokračovali zase nahoru do schodů.Nyní šli cestou co znali moc dobře,do Nebelvírských prostorů.

„Dobrou noc," řekl Raddle před Nebelvírskou místností.Ginny mu strochu s obavami odpověděla a šla pryč.Teď už s ním šla pouze Hermiona.Šli do Havraspárské věže,Raddle spěchal.Očividně měl na večer ještě nějaké plány,Hermiona snad radší ani nechtěla vědět jaké.Dost si oddychla když byli u věže..

„V Havraspáru nemají heslo, ale musíš správně odpovědět na nějako otázku," poučil ji, přikývla.

„Dobrou noc," řekl Raddle a vzal Hermioninu ruku a políbil ji na její hřbet, Hermina zčervenala a Raddle odešel ještě chvíli se držela místa , kde ještě před chvílí byly jeho rty, než jí došlo jí že tu stojí jako blbec.Šla do věže, čelit nové realitě.


	3. Chapter 3

Hádanku Hermiona lehce uhádla,naštěstí už bylo pozdě, takže ve společenské místnosti nikdo nebyl.Místnost byla zařízená do velice příjemná.Oheň v krbu pomalu hasnul. Hermiona šla po schodech do dívčích ložnic Vypadalo to tu dost podobně jako v Nebelvíru. Hermiona byla překvapená.V dívčích ložnicích byly jen tři postele. To je v tomhle ročníku tak málo holek?Pomyslela si. Na dvou postelích byly zatažené závěsy,slyšela jen slabé oddechování.Její spolubydlící už spaly,tady se chodí spát dřív než v Nebelvíru,usmála se.Třetí postel byla pečlivě ustlaná a hned vedle našla ležet její kufry.

Došlo jí že se jedná o její věci. Oblékla si bílé tílko a kraťásky, což mělo být nejspíš její pyžamo,není to na čtyřicátá léta moc odvážné? No nevadí, alespoň mi nebude takové zima. Vlasy si upletla do copanu a natáhla se do pohodlné postele. Hmmm…Je pohodlná.A za chvíli už se nechala unášet svými sny.

Ráno ji vzbudily sluneční paprsky ozařující její postel. Otevírala rozespalé oči a spatřila dvoje oči,patřily dvěma holkám, které seděly na její posteli a se zájmem ji pozorovaly. Jedna měla černé středně dlouhé vlasy a zelené oči druhá měla blond vlasy a šedé oči.

„Ahoj," pozdravila je Hermiona.Dívky se na ní mile usmály.

„Ahoj kdo jsi?"Ptala se černovláska.

„Hermiona Grangerová, včera jsem sem přestoupila," řekla a dívky přikývly.

„Aha, já jsem Hannah Connolová," řekla černovláska, „A tohle je Diana Smithová," ukázala na usmívající se blondýnku.

„Tak se obleč a půjdeme na snídani jo?" Navrhla,Hermiona souhlasila a šla si obléci havraspárský hábit a vlasy se rozhodla svázat do vysokého culíku.S líčením to nechtěla přehánět,dala si jen trochu řasenky a lesku na rty.

Když vyšla z koupelny holky už na ní čekaly.

„Můžeme jít?"Přesvědčovala se Hannah.

„Ano, pojďme, souhlasila Hermiona.

Sešly dolů na snídani kde si povídali dva kluci. Jeden byl vysoký hnědovlasý a druhý černovlasý a o něco menší.Ten černovlasý se postavil a se zájmem je sledoval.

„Ty jsi ta nová?"Zeptal se Hermiony

„Ano jsem, koukám že novinky se tu šíří rychle že?"zajímala se.

„No vlastně ano," souhlasil ten černovlasý. „Jo a zapomněl jsem se ti představit, mé jméno Je Eric Silver," usmál se,Hermional mu úsměv opětovala. Hannah s Dianou je nechávali se představit.I ten vysoký se postavil a představil se.

„A já jsem Leo Black,"řekl ten s hnědými vlasy.

„Těší mě,"usmála se Hermiona, „Ale popravdě už mám docela hlad, takže půjdeme na snídani."

„Dobře, s Ericem půjdeme s vámi," usmál se Leo.

„Dobře, ale pojďte už," popoháněla je,kluci se jen učesali a šli.V téhle době všichni nosily pěšinku na straně a vlasy měly podél hlavy pečlivě učesaný a někdy i nalakovaný.

Před Velkou síní viděla Harryho s Dracem jak o něčemd ebatovali. Bylo divné vidět zrovna je normálně se bavit. Hermiona se rozhodla k nim přijít.

„Ahoj," pozdravila je.

„Ahoj Hermiono," řekl nadšeně Harry,Draco jen kývl hlavou že jí bere na vědomí.

„Tak jak se máte?" ptala se Mia.

„Hrozný je být s Radldem v jedný místnosti," stěžoval si Harry.

„Je strašidelnej," dodal Draco,Harry souhlasil.

„A ty si v pohodě?" zeptal se Harry.

Hermiona se rozzářila, „Jsou tu úplně boží lidi.Já jsem úplně nadšena."

„Tak alespoň někdo," řekl otráveně Harry.

„Ale Harry to zvládneš,"dala mu kamarádka ruku na rameno.

„No uvidíme,"pochyboval Harry,Hermiona spatřila že její noví přátelé na ni čekají před Velkou síní.

„Promiňte,musím jít,"omluvila se Mia a odešla.

„Ty se bavíš se Zmijozelskýma?"Divila se Hannah.

„V Americe to byli moji nejlepší přátelé,"usmívala se Hermona. Diana s Ericem si vyměnily nechápavý pohledy,ale nechali to tak a šli na snídani,Hermiona šla taky.

Velká síň byla stejná jako v jejich době.I jídlo bylo stejně dobré.Mia si na talíř dala toast a nalila dýňovou šťávu. Leo a Eric si nandali spoustu párků.Hannah měla míchaný vajíčka a Diana se rozhodla dát si jen džus.

U Nebelvírského stolu viděla sedět Ginny s pár holkama. Zrovna se něčemu dost smály.I Ginny mezi ně nejspíš zapadla. Hermiona si ani neodpustila pohled k Zmijozelskému stolu. Draco seděl se Zmijozelskými kluky.A Harry chudák seděl sám. Bylo jí ho líto,jít zrovna do Zmijozelu není lehký.Na kraji stolu viděla sedět Raddlea obklopeného nějakými kluky. Nejspíšíš jeho budoucí smrtijedi,uchechtla se Hermiona.

Spatřila vysokou ženu.Černé vlasy měla stažené do pevného drdolu.Měla hranaté brýle a vyhlížela dost z ostra.Mířila zrovna k nám.

„Ty jsi slečna Grangerová?"Zeptala se a pohlédla na mě.

„Ano, jsem,"souhlasila jsem. Ona jen kývla hlavou a dala mi do ruky rozvrh.

„Já jsem Barbara Quinckleyová, učitelka péče o kouzelný tvory a ředitelka Havraspárské koleje,"řekla profesorka.Přikývla jsem a profesorka odešla.

„A bezva už máš taky rozvrh,"smál se Leo.

„Náhodou to je dobře," řekla jsem.

„Koukám že se ráda učíš nebo ne?" zajímala se Diana. Hned jsem zrudla,takže odpověď jim byly hned jasná.

„Proboha snad nejsi stejná jako Raddle,"obával se Eric.

„No a co že je Raddle takovej. Nezapomínejte, že je krásnej a každá holka po něm tajně touží,"zrudla Diana.

„Nechápu co na něm vidíte, vždyť ani žádnou holku nechce a ke všem se chová tvrdě,"rozčiloval se Leo.

„Vy mu prostě jenom závidíte,"zašklebila se Hannah. Eric s Leem zrudli.

„Co bychom mu tak mohli závidět?"Rozčílil se Eric.

„Třeba krásu a chytrost?"Červenala Diana. Nemůžu pochopit co na něm všichni vidí.Možná je hezkej a chytrej,ale je něco takového u Voldemorta možné?Určitě se přetvařuje,to je jasný, že se hluboko v něm se skrývá ďábel, přemýšlela Hermiona.

Mezitím se u stolu strhla pořádná hádka.Řvali na sebe jeden přes druhého.

„Nechcete už se přestat hádat?"Navrhla jsem.

„Ani ne,to jak mluví o Raddlovi je neodpustitelný,"řekla Hannah. Bylo na ní vidět že je vzteky bez sebe,byla celá rudá, vypadala že každou chvíli dostane infarkt.

„Abych pravdu řekla, jo Raddle mi přišel milej. Až tak moc,že si myslím že se přetvařuje,"vložila jsem se do toho. Leo s Ericem vypadali,že souhlasí zatímco Hannah s Dianou nesouhlasně vrtěly hlavami.A naštvaně odešly. Chtěla jsem jít za nimi.

„Neboj. Za chvíli je to zase přejde,"uklidňoval mě Leo. Souhlasila jsem a nechala jsem je být,

„Co vlastně teď máme za hodinu?"Zajímala jsem se.

„Lektvary se Zmijozelem,"smutnil Eric. Nakonec se ukázalo se že v téhle době má Havraspár často společné hodiny se Zmijozelem,jediná výhoda je že uvidím Harryho, radovala jsem se.

„Tak pojďme už,"navrhla jsem,kluci souhlasili a pomalu jsme šli dolů do sklepení.


End file.
